


Saving Private Naegi

by personanongrata



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, Basically a world where Junko isn't insane, F/M, Gen, Interrogation, Kidnapping, Not violent yet, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, but it will be
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-14 21:48:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2204277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/personanongrata/pseuds/personanongrata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill from the old Kink meme: Basically a group of people kidnap some of the students from Danganronpa 1 in an attempt to find out the weaknesses of the other students. Second fic, first that isn't a one-shot, so by all means offer criticism/whatever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter one: The Sisters of Mercy.

**Author's Note:**

> Not 100% happy with Kirigiri's closing line, but it was supposed to show that she otherwise has no ill feelings towards Ikusaba, it's just the mention of her father that got to her. And at least to me, Kirigiri could get a little petty when she was annoyed by something (although she's still my favourite DR1 character). 
> 
> Also, first chapter is not really explicit, at all, but it's going to get so.

Everything had to be absolutely perfect, or else the plan would never work. A pen tapped absently on a small notebook, the first few spots of light peeking in around a set of heavy black blinds. The person at the desk sighed, running a hand through unwashed locks. “It’s no good. I can’t get it to work. Oh, everyone’s going to be totally disappointed in me. Unless… if those two are off together, and he goes off on his own like always, then we can grab him easily. So all we need to do is get her away from him and we’re peachy.” An accomplice looked up from the sofa and raised an eyebrow. “You think that’s going to work? They are quite close after all.” The masterminds’ lips pursed. “ I can make it work. By the end of the day, he’ll be on his hands and knees in front of you. That I can guarantee.” The accomplice cracked a rare smile, hidden behind her hand. Mukuro Ikusaba wasn’t one for displaying emotion outwardly, and when she did, it was usually about the subject in question, Makoto Naegi.

Her sister grinned slyly from the desk, before standing up and snapping the notebook shut. “Trust me Muku, with what I have planned for you, Makoto won’t be able to resist you. Besides, he’s crazy not to be interested in someone as dull as you. Look at that Kirigiri chick he keeps making doe-eyes at. She’s as emotional as a cardboard box. He’s clearly into chicks like you.” At the mention of Kyouko Kirigiri’s name, Ikusaba frowned inwardly. She wasn’t a huge fan of the young detective, mainly because of her interest in Naegi, although Mukuro was admittedly not sure what her intentions were. Enoshima smiled widely. “C’mon sis, cheer up. I have a big day planned out for us all, and it involves you and young Makoto all alone, with no nosey detective intruding. And that pop singer and him are just friends anyway.” Ikusaba sighed softly, before putting on a fake smile and standing up. “Come on Junko,” she stated as she walked towards the door. “It’s early, and we have preparations to make for today’s mission.” Enoshima rolled her eyes, but walked after her sister, quickly overtaking her. “Jeez, Muku, it’s not a mission, it’s just a nice, normal day out for us and our classmates. One classmate in particular.” She turned, winking at Mukuro before the two slipped out into the hallway.

The two walked down the hallway of Hopes Peak, towards the cafeteria, side-by-side, Enoshima as confident as you like, Ikusaba a little less sure of herself, but without a hint of nerves in her stance. Well, that was until they came upon a small, mousy young man with brown hair and a hoodie, at which point Ikusaba faltered softly, and Enoshima smiled. “Makoto”, she yelled happily, tackling the boy to the ground in a hug. His eyes widened as he saw the body of Junko Enoshima flying through the air towards him, and he landed on the ground in a heap, Junko’s arms firmly around his chest. He tried to extricate himself nervously, but Junko held on for dear life. “G-good morning Enoshima, and you too Ikusaba. You both seem to be in quite a good mood today.”

Ikusaba walked forward and gently removed Naegi from Junko’s grasp, her hand touching his palm softly as she did so. They both blushed softly, and she stepped back into Junko’s shadow, where it was comfortable. Junko sighed and shook her head. “Makoto, how many times have I told you, we’re friends. Call us Junko and Mukuro. You wouldn’t want to hurt our feelings now, would you?” She pouted at him, with her eyes open wide and her hands just below her chin. Naegi shook his head wildly and smiled nervously. “N-no of course not Eno-Junko. Sorry, it’s just a force of habit.” Enoshima laughed loudly before grabbing him in a headlock. “You are so adorable when you get nervous, isn’t he Muku?" Her eyes flashed up at Ikusaba as she said this, and she winked softly. Mukuro swallowed softly, before nodding wordlessly, not risking opening her mouth to answer her sister.

Junko’s attempt to berate her sister died in her throat as footsteps emerged down the hallways, and two more students of their class appeared. Even before the three faced the newcomer properly, they knew who one of them was. “ENOSHIMA. UNHAND NAEGI AT ONCE. THIS SORT OF TOMFOOLERY IS NOT PERMITTED IN THE SCHOOLS GUIDELINES.” Enoshima let go reluctantly, dragging her hand along Naegi’s chin seductively as she did so, and she faced the newcomer. “Good morning Ishimaru. You seem as chipper as ever. To what do we owe the pleasure?”

The second newcomer slipped around Enoshima and helped Naegi to his feet. “I believe that is what we should be asking you,” Kyouko Kirigiri said as she picked up the boy effortlessly, “It’s not like you to be up this early Enoshima.” Ikusaba bristled as she watched Kirigiri help Naegi to his feet, but she kept it under control as she walked forward to check on him. She leant over and softly apologised for Junko’s antics, and asked if he was okay, to which Naegi started softly. “Oh, uh, thanks Ikusaba, but I’m fine really. And there’s no need to apologise, it’s fine. Seriously.” Ikusaba nodded and turned to face Junko and Ishimaru, ignoring Kirigiri’s soft gaze on her, and the fact that they were both standing possessively close to Naegi.

Enoshima and Ishimaru were arguing at this point, and growing louder at this point. “Miss Enoshima, such antics are perfectly allowed in each students room, but not out here in the halls. You might trip up one of the other students.” Enoshima looked around incredulously at this, before shaking her head. “What other students Ishimaru? The only other person here was Muku, and she knows how to take care of herself. There’s like, no reason for you to be lecturing me.” Ishimary started at this, before breathing in deeply. Ikusaba covered her ears at this point and she noticed the others do so, as Ishimaru opened his mouth and a loud bellow emerged from it. “NO REASON? YOU WERE BREAKING THE RULES, WHAT BETTER REASON IS THERE FOR A SPIRITED LECTURE ON THE IMPORTANCE OF RULES.”

Enoshima opened her mouth to reply, a small hint of anger beginning to show on her otherwise smiling face, but was cut off by a blunt growl from the corridor. “Hey bro, could ya cut it out with the fuckin’ yelling. I might’ve been awake already, but you woke up the kid with the racket.” Ishimaru turned around to face Mondo Oowada, lowering his tone considerably. “My apologies bro, it’s just that Enoshima was displaying her usual blatant disregard for the rules of this academy.” Oowada shook his head. “Bro, I told ya, you gotta lighten up a little. Let it go for now and let’s just go grab somethin’ to eat. Okay?” Ishimaru nodded and Oowada led him semi-forcibly into the dining room, Oowada turning around as they got close to the door. “Hey, Chihiro, ya comin’ or what?”

Fujisaki’s small voice called back from behind everyone. “I’ll just be a minute Mondo. I wanted to say hi to everyone first.” Chihiro Fujisaki slipped out from the shadows, her soft voice piping up nervously. Ikusaba watched as Naegi walked over and greeted her softly, tousling her hair as she did so. A small pang of longing welled up in her throat, but she smiled and went over to greet the diminutive arrival, with Kirigiri following in her wake. “Good morning Fujisaki, We’re sorry that my sister and Ishimaru woke you up with their argument. Aren’t we Junko?” she muttered the last three words, elbowing Enoshima softly in the ribs as she did so. “Hmm? Oh, right. Sorry Chihiro. Didn’t mean to wake you up there. Just, Ishimaru and his rules again, ya know?” Chihiro laughed nervously. “It’s not a problem Enoshima, waking up a little early never hurt anyone. Speaking of, why are you up this early anyway? I’m used to seeing your sister around at these hours, but not you.” Enoshima smiled widely as someone finally asked her the question she’d been dying for. Sure Kirigiri had mentioned how this was unusual earlier, but that's different to asking now, isn't it? “Chihiro, darling, that’s a secret. I’m going to wait until everyone is present in the dining hall before I make my announcement. Now, come on, let’s eat. We have a big day ahead of us.”

With this, Enoshima linked arms with both Naegi and Fujisaki and dragged them into the eating hall. Ikusaba followed quietly after her, but was stopped by Kirigiri tapping her politely on the shoulder. She sighed inwardly, but put on a smile and turned to face her. “What is it Kirigiri? Did you need my help with something?” Kirigiri shook her head bluntly and nodded towards the door Junko had just gone through. “I just wanted to make sure your sister had thought of everything for our trip today. You’re the more reliable of the two when it comes to things like this, so I thought I would ask you.” Seeing the look of surprise and mild disappointment on Ikusaba’s face, she continued. “Don’t worry, I won’t spoil the surprise for the others, and I won’t let Enoshima know I figured it out. I just want to make sure she hasn’t forgotten anything, like asking the headmaster if it was okay.” Ikusaba nodded gratefully. “Thank you Kirigiri. We asked your father for permission a few days ago, and he said it was okay.” Kirigiri flinched at the mention of her father, but walked towards the door to the others without saying anything. When she reached the door, she turned back to face Ikusaba and deliver one parting shot. “I would hurry if I were you. It looks like your sister is flirting with Makoto again, and I know how you hate when she does that.” She slipped away without another word, leaving Ikusaba speechless in her wake. _‘Just how long has Kirigiri known about her and Naegi?’ _she wondered to herself, before breaking into a short run to the hall to rescue Naegi from her sister.__


	2. Meet the Students

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junko and the others eat food. We meet the rest of the students, and Naegi is a clueless moron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still not much happens, but I'm getting there. I've learned that I tend to write things slowly (not in the sense it takes a while to write.) I've written 4 chapters, and they still haven't left Hope's Peak. Getting there though, much like a turtle with a broken everything, we're getting towards something maybe interesting.

Enoshima put down her spoon and looked at the table around her. Mukuro was sitting there, picking slowly away at a small plate of food, containing what Junko knew her sister considered the right amount of energy needed for the days activities, and nothing more. Junko loved her sister, but Muku could be very boring sometimes. On Junkos left sat Leon Kuwata, his tongue stud momentarily catching the light as he scarfed down on his breakfast. _‘Kuwata was nice enough’_ Enoshima thought to herself, but noted that he was a little obsessed with his appearance, completely missing the hypocrisy of that statement. On Mukuro’s right sat Mondo Oowada, currently engaged in a heated debate with his ‘bro’ Ishimaru and the little waif Fujisaki. The three of them had become surprisingly close knit, and Enoshima was taken aback to see how much the two boys treated Fujisaki as just one of the guys. They were obviously really close to each other. _‘I wonder...’_ Enoshima thought to herself, before shrugging mentally and moving on. The more those two engaged Ishimaru, the less she had to put up with his whining about what was and wasn’t welcome in a school environment. Opposite Fujisaki was Celestia Ludenberg, who gave Enoshima the willies just by sharing a room with her. She wasn’t exactly sure why, but Celestia was always just so...unknown. There was barely a soul in the room who had managed to take even a slight look at what lay underneath all the frills and silk that Celestia wrapped herself in, literally and metaphorically. However, one of the few who had was now sat next to her. Hifumi Yamada, who confused Enoshima just as much as Celestia did. He wasn’t dangerous or anything, which was part of the feeling Celestia gave off, he was just...odd. Largely quoting video game stuff Junko didn’t recognise, and spending time drawing his porn. Junko didn’t care what he did with his time, as long as he kept it to himself, and she had indeed previously had to remind him just where the line was. Didn’t mean any harm though, so Enoshima just made sure not to give him an inch and they tolerated each other well enough.

Next to him was Sayaka Maizono, which was an odd seating location. Maizono wasn’t eating much, most likely due to having to watch her figure or some garbage. She was also humming to herself softly, most likely working on some new lyric, although she noticed Yamada looking up as he heard the song, so maybe it was from an anime or something. That was an odd choice, she hadn’t expected Maizono to ever connect with Yamada, but she Junko looked, the two began to talk softly about the song and where it was from, with Celestia subtly listening in between sips of her tea, a little put out at Yamadas' attention being on someone else. Next to her of course was Naegi, who at this point, was engaged in a discussion with Aoi Asahina and Sakura Oogami about exercise and how to stay healthy. No doubt another attempt by the girls to drag Naegi along to one of their training sessions. She looked to her left and spotted Mukuro looking at him, obviously trying to find a way to join in. She smiled at her sister for a second, before looking around at the rooms last four occupants.

At each end of the table was Yasuhiro Hagakure and Kirigiri. Both were sitting at the ends and not really speaking to anyone, Kirigiri by choice, Hagakure by design, although Junko had noticed both Naegi and Sakura trying to join him in the conversation more than once during breakfast, only for him and Asahina to quickly begin arguing, and him falling silent again. Junko liked Hagakure, but kept him at arms length, noting when he got close to people, he ended up taking advantage of them. Naegi and Sakura were two of the only ones who really tried to be close with him anymore. Then of course, there were the last two. Sitting off at a table on their own was Byakuya Togami and Touko Fukawa. Togami was one of the few people here Enoshima genuinely disliked. He kept to himself, speaking up only to belittle one of the others. Although he had admittedly gotten better during the six months they had all known each other, even if only a little. Fukawa, however, was a complete mess. She dismissed every student other than Togami as not being worth her time (even though the latter was completely repulsed by her), but at the same time made it clear that she wanted to be friends with her classmates. To be frank, it was impressive she was tolerated as much as she was, but, like Yamada, Fukawa did not seem actively malicious, just a little dysfunctional.

Junko blinked twice, and realised Mukuro had been staring at her. “Heh, sorry Muku. I was just thinking about something. What’s up?” Mukuro picked up Junkos plate alongside her own and made to take them out to the kitchen, saying something before she left. “Junko, maybe you should tell everyone what you have planned for today?” Naegi, who by now had stopped talking with Asahina and, like Junko, was enjoying the sight of all his friends interacting, turned to the sisters now, tilting his head to one side. “You guys made plans for the day?” Junko nodded, beaming at Naegi as Mukuro quickly took her leave as everyone’s eyes turned to face them. She heard Junko start talking as Mukuro quickly ducked into the kitchen, dropping the plates off to the staff there, nodding politely at them, before ducking out again and standing close to Junko, but still far away from the centre of attention. “So, yeah, Muku and I made plans for everyone to go out today, and you all have to come. No exceptions. That includes you three.” she stated, pointing at Ishimaru to her side, and Togami and Fukawa behind her. “You three are coming along too.” Ishimaru raised an eyebrow at this, and made to start, but Fujisaki and Oowada gently pulled him down. “Bro, a day off from working once isn’t gonna kill you. You can hang with me and Chihiro.” Mondo stated, with Fujisaki nodding her assent quietly. Ishimaru sat down and looked directly at Enoshima. “Next time I would prefer a little warning in advance Enoshima. I’ll need to reschedule the next two weeks to make up for the studying I’m going to miss.” This statement was met with a general nod of agreement from the others, a little upset that Enoshima had apparently stolen the day from them.

Togami however, having nothing to hold him back merely proclaimed the whole event a waste of his time, but stated that he had planned to go into the town anyway, so he may as well join the others for the trip. Fukawa said very little, but Enoshima knew if Togami was going, then she would too. Smiling wildly, as was her default, Enoshima grinned at all her friends. “Excellent. The bus leaves here in 2 hours, at 10am. Don’t be late now everyone. We don’t want any of you to miss today.” Nodding, the class split up into its usual groups of two or three, leaving only Maizono, Naegi, Kirigiri and the two sisters alone in the dining. It was Maizono who broke the silence with a question. “So, Enoshima, did you and Ikusaba have any specific plans for the day with everyone?” Enoshima shook her head as she stood up from the table. “I think Kuwata will probably try dragging me off to the music store or something, but nothing set in stone. Of course,” she smirked, “Muku has plans I believe. Don’t you Muku?” Mukuro blushed at this, before attempting to slip away to the door, but Junko beat her to it, putting an arm over her shoulder and sitting her down at the table. “So, do the rest of you think you’ll make plans with anyone for the day?” 

Kirigiri shook her head in response, before speaking for the first time since coming in. “Similar to you, there’s someone I’d probably like to spend some time with, but I have a feeling they’ve already made plans for the day.” All the ladies in the room couldn’t help but notice a small look of disappointment cross Naegi’s face, before he turned to Maizono and asked her if she had any plans. “Well, I hadn’t been going to originally, but there’s a rival group that’s been doing the rounds in this area for a while now. If I’m already going out, I may as well check out the competition, you know?” Naegi laughed softly at this, and smiled at her. “You have all day for that Sayaka, why not spend some time just having fun first? I’m sure the two of us can find something to do until the show.” Maizono smiled back, considering his proposal for a second. “Sure thing Makoto. The concert isn't until 1:30 or so, so we’ll have plenty of time together before then.” Ikusaba felt a small sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach at this, and knew she had missed another chance to spend some time alone with Naegi. Junko picked up on her sisters disappointment and resolved to to settle this problem herself, before Naegi turned to Ikusaba and asked if she had any plans. Mukuro didn’t respond, just shaking her head and walking out of the room, leaving a confused Naegi in her wake. Junko shook her head and motioned quickly for Maizono to go bring her back, which, much to her credit she did, although she too was a little confused. 

As soon as Maizono left, Junko sat down in front of Naegi and pulled his chair forward to her feet. “Makoto, I was wondering if you could do me a small favour.” Naegi looked away from the doorway to Junko, and nodded. “Sure thing Enoshima, name it.” Junko smiled at this, before continuing her request. “Look, Makoto, Muku was kind of hoping to ask you to go see a movie with her,” she paused here, looking him directly in the eye, “just the two of you, y’know? Just you and her. Alone. At the movies.” _'Oh sweet Jesus Makoto, take a goddamn hint already._ Eventually Naegi did so, and his eyes widened as he realised what Enoshima meant. “Oh, y-you mean she’s asking me out on a...a date?” Junko simply nodded and waited for his response. Naegi sat there, looking at his feet for a minute, before smiling brightly. “I-uh, I’ll give it a go Enoshima. I like Ikusaba quite a lot, but I can’t promise this’ll be anything permanent. Sorry…” he trailed off, mumbling the last word. Junko didn’t care, and threw her arms around him, pulling him over the table to her in a tight hug. “Oh Makoto you’re the greatest. Sayaka won’t mind if you cancel on her, will she?” Naegi scratched his head, trying to figure it out. “I don’t think she’ll be annoyed, but if I spend some time with her when we first get there, and then I can meet Ikusaba for lunch or something at about 12, and we can see a movie in the afternoon. Do you think that’d work?” Junko nodded rapidly, letting Naegi go and grinning. “Makoto you are just the best ever. Now you’d better run off and tell Muku and Sayaka about the change in plans.” Naegi nodded, running out of the room, leaving Junko and Kirigiri alone.

The two looked at each other, before Junko asked a question. “ Kyouko, were you hoping to grab some time with Makoto today as well?” Kyouko shook her head, heading off towards the door. _‘Oh my God, why do these silent types refuse to ever answer questions properly?’_ Thought Junko as she stood up to intercept Kirigiri. _‘And what is it about Makoto that means he always goes for them? Seriously?’_ The two reached the door at the same time, and Junko stood in front of Kirigiri. “I’m not letting you go until you tell me who it is if it’s not Makoto. I managed to get Muku a date for today, I can do the same for you.” Kirigiri smiled thinly in response. “Unless you can convince Ikusaba to cancel her date with Makoto, I doubt that you can accomplish that feat.” She walked out the door, leaving Junko stunned, standing in the hallway. _‘Muku and..Kyouko? I gotta say, I did not expect that one.’ ___

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time, everyone's favourite part of fanfics about kidnapping. MAKEOVERS!!!
> 
> ...I know. Hopefully it'll at least be funny.


	3. That F***ing ahoge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More nothing happens, although I had fun writing Maizono chucking a hissy fit over Naegi's hair, so hopefully that gets a laugh out of people. Double update because it feels like nothing happens in these two chapters, so quantity over quality, amirite?

Naegi ran out of the dining room hall, catching Enoshima and Maizono at the end of the hall, where he quickly slowed to a stop. “What’s with the rush Makoto?” Maizono asked him curiously. Naegi stopped for a second to regain his composure, before straightening. “Sayaka, could you give me and Mukuro a bit of time alone?” Maizono nodded, before going back towards the dining hall, no doubt hoping to ask Enoshima what was going on. Ikusaba looked at Naegi quietly, and he rubbed the back of his head nervously. “Soo, Ikusaba. I-uh, I was wondering if you uh- if you’d like to do something today. Y’know, just us? Like a-uh, a movie or something?” Ikusaba looked at him for ten seconds before nodding at him. “I take it Junko had words with you after I left?” Naegi looked down at the floor bashfully before speaking. “Yeah. She told me you’d planned to ask me out, but I didn’t notice because I was talking to everyone else. I’m sorry about that. I would love to go with you to see a movie though. Would you like to meet up at about 12 for lunch first? That way, I can still spend some time with Sayaka beforehand like I promised her I would.”

It was at this point that both Enoshima and Maizono intruded on the conversation, with Enoshima taking Ikusaba’s place in the conversation. “She’d love to Makoto. Now, if you’d excuse us, I have to get her ready for her date. We’ll see you in a few hours.” With that, she walked away, Ikusaba trotting after her obediently. Naegi called after them as they left, “I’ll see you two later. I’m looking forward to this afternoon Ikusaba.” Mukuro turned back at this, and gave him a soft, genuine smile before heading off again. As soon as they were gone, Maizono took Naegi by the hand and began to drag him away. “W-wait, Sayaka? What’s going on?” Maizono turned to face him incredulously. “Makoto, you have a date in a few hours, we have to get you looking nice. Fix up your clothes for one thing, you are not wearing that hoodie out on a date, and so help me I will figure out a way to make your hair stay down if it’s the last thing I do.” She resumed dragging him to his room where she pushed him in and told him to stay there. “I’m going to go get some stuff from my room, so you stay there and don’t move a muscle, okay?” Naegi nodded meekly and stood in the centre of his room, not moving.

Maizono returned a few minutes later with her arms full of hair products and scissors, and she dumped them down on Naegi’s desk, before grabbing him over to his drawers. “Right, the first thing is clothes, then we try and do something about this mess.” she said, poking Naegi’s hair irritably. She grabbed out a bunch of shirts and hung them over his chest, before settling on a simple black button up shirt, and tossing it onto the bed. The rest she dumped onto the floor, before pulling out a pair of black trousers and throwing them next to the shirt. “Right, you go and put those on, while I decide your hair.” Naegi, at this point thoroughly confused by the whirlwind running through his room and throwing his clothes on the floor pretending to be Maizono, stared blankly. “Sayaka, is all this really necessary?”

Maizono dropped the scissors and comb she had picked up onto the desk, before turning and grabbing him by the scruff of his shirt. “Yes Makoto, it is. This is yours and Ikusabas first date, and dammit, you’re going to leave a positive impression on her if it kills me. Now, you go into that bathroom and change clothes, or I swear to God I will strip you down myself and force you into them. And believe me Makoto Naegi, if it gets to that point, it will not be a pleasant experience for you. Do you understand me?” Naegi nodded wordlessly and Maizono let go, smiling gently again. “Good boy. Now, go and get changed while I figure out what on Earth we’re going to do about this.” she poked his ahoge affectionately as she said this. Naegi walked into his bathroom and changed into the outfit Maizono had chosen for him, all without speaking. He’d forgotten just what Maizono was capable of when she was pushed.

When he came out, Maizono ran a hand through her hair softly, before looking over at him. “Hey Makoto, sorry I snapped at you just now, Just, this could be really important for you, and I don’t want anything bad to happen, y’know?” Naegi nodded as he approached her,used to her short outbursts of emotion, reaching over and touching her shoulder. It couldn’t be easy having to restrain yourself in the public eye so often, so Naegi didn’t hold it against her when her emotions played up. “Sayaka, you don’t need to apologise for looking out for me. Maybe next time a little less of the dragging me around, but you had good intentions.” He sat down at the chair and looked up at her. “So, any ideas for my hair yet?” Maizono smiled at him before gently tilting his head forward. “ I got some stuff off of Oowada a while back, and I’m gonna try using some of that to see if we can make your antenna stick down. He uses stronger stuff than I’m used to, but none of my regular products have ever worked on you, so it’s this or nothing.” She squirted some of Oowada’s hair gel into her hands, before slowly pressing down the tip of Naegi’s hair and pulling it back down with the rest of his hair. The hair simply sprang back up into place. Maizono frowned at it, before using more gel to try and keep it in place. When that failed, she rubbed Naegi’s hair with a towel, and began to comb it all down to his sides.

While doing so, she began to make small talk with him about his upcoming date. “So, Makoto, where are you going to take Ikusaba today?” Naegi scratched his head in response to the question, causing Maizono to quickly slap his hand back down out of her way, before she continued combing his hair. “I actually don’t know. All I know is Enoshima told me that Ikusaba had wanted to ask me to the movies today but missed her chance, and asked if I wouldn’t mind asking her. I assume they both know what movies are on that she might be interested in.” Maizono shook her head and sighed. “Makoto, listen, she’s a lot more interested in you than the movie, and I know what Enoshima’s like, she probably didn’t consider any of this, except that she wants you and Ikusaba together. I don’t blame her, you guys would look cute together. But yeah, just pick a movie that fits with what you know about her.” Naegi’s cheeks went red as she said this, before sitting back in the chair and thinking about what type of movies Ikusaba might like.

The two of them threw ideas at one another as Maizono stubbornly tried to flatten Naegi’s wayward hair, dismissing genres and concepts based on what they thought they knew about Ikusaba. They dismissed action movies quickly, as they assumed Ikusaba wanted something that didn’t remind her of real life, as well as romances and comedies, because they assumed she would be bored by them from beginning to end. Running low on ideas, they both agreed to try asking Junko in secret before leaving. Naegi’s hair, still refusing to stand up, caused Maizono to throw her comb down in frustration, where it clattered onto the floor. “Makoto, does this stupid thing ever just lie down flat?” Naegi shook his head in response, causng Maizono to scream in frustration. “That’s it Makoto, I’m cutting it off. If it’s not going to behave like the rest of your hair, then it has to go.” she picked up the scissors and grabbed the ahoge, lifting it straight up and moving to cut it.

Before she could do so, Naegi gently took her hand and removed the scissors from it. “Sayaka, calm down, it’s just a strand of hair. It’s really not-”. Maizono cut him off before he could finish. “If you say ‘it’s not important’ I’ll cut it AND the rest of your hair off. You got that?” Naegi laughed internally, before taking the scissors and putting them back on the desk. “Easy Sayaka. Instead of trying to make this one strand fit in with everything else, maybe there’s something you can do to make everything else fit around it?” Maizono lit up at this idea, and she became a whirlwind around Naegi’s head, trimming little pieces of hair here and there, and combing other segments. By the time she moved her scissors and comb away, Naegi looked up at his hair and blinked. It looked pretty much the same as it always did. Maizono beamed at him and asked what he thought. Naegi nodded politely and said, “it looks great Sayaka. I think it’s perfect.” _‘after all, it does look perfect’_ Naegi rationalised with himself. At this point, there was still about 90 minutes before they had to go, so Maizono spent some time educating him on dating etiquette. After half an hour of this she skipped out to get ready herself, and Naegi spent the rest of the time pacing back and forth nervously, before heading off out the front to go and meet with the others.

However, Maizono was waiting outside the door with a blindfold, which she quickly wrapped around his eyes, and proceeded to tie tightly, cutting of Naegi’s sight. “H-Hey Sayaka, what the hell is going on?” Maizono giggled and slowly began to lead him away from his room, after taking his key out and locking it of course. “Makoto, isn’t it obvious? We can’t let you see Ikusaba before you have to meet her for your date. Enoshima and I discussed this, and both of you are going to be blindfolded until you see each other at 12.” Naegi tried to make excuses and arguments as to why he shouldn’t be blindfolded, but Maizono had none of it and simply escorted him to the front of the school where most of the other students were waiting.


	4. Square Pegs, Round Holes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically the same as before, but with Enoshima/Ikusaba instead of Naegi and Maizono.

While this had been happening, Junko and Mukuro had been doing much the same thing in Junko’s room. “Alright Muku, we need to get you looking absolutely perfect for your date with Makoto. So, first things first. We need to get you some nice looking underwear. None of that boring crap you usually have on.” She pulled out a thin, lacy pair of knickers and tossed them at her sister. Mukuro picked them up and stretched them out, before raising an eyebrow incredulously. “Sis, I can’t wear these out. Can I wear something plainer?” Junko shook her head and threw a matching bra at her sister. “Absolutely not. Give Makoto a flash of these and he won’t care if you show up in one of your boring old outfits.” Ikusaba shook her head and put them to one side. “Junko, I’d rather not have to wear something like this.” Junko sighed in frustration before grabbing a plain black knee-length skirt and white blouse, tossing them to Ikusaba. “God, you are so boring sometimes Muku, y’know that? Here, take these and shut up then.” Ikusaba nodded gratefully, slipping out of her normal clothes and into these. As she did so, Junko picked out some makeup and turned to her. “Alright, when you’re done, come sit over here and we can do your face next. You won’t wear anything nicer than those rags, you can at least let me do this.” Ikusaba, recognising it as the lesser of two evils, nodded meekly, before sitting facing her sister. As Junko slowly began to apply a little bit of eyeliner to make her sisters plain grey eyes stand out a little more, she asked an innocent question.

“Hey Muku. What do you think of Kyouko?” After all, her sister only deserved the best, and what could be better than Makoto or Kyouko? Both of them. Ikusaba frowned at this, the corners of her eyes narrowing, which Junko quickly corrected, allowing her eyes to relax again. “Why are you asking Junko? I mean, she’s never really spoken to me before.” Junko smiled, putting away her eyebrow pencil, and picking up a small bottle of light blue eyeshadow. “No reason really. Things just seem a little tense between you two all the time is all.” Mukuro made to nod in understanding, but Junko’s quick grip on her chin stopped that in its tracks. Finally, she spoke, “it seems like she doesn’t really like me very much. She’s always very cold and distant when she talks to me.” Junko shook her head, moving over to Mukuro’s other eye. “Muku, Kyouko Kirigiri is like that to just about everyone. You and her have quite a lot in common you know.” she hinted at her younger sister. Ikusaba nodded glumly. “I already know that sis, you don’t need to remind me.” Junko put down the eyeshadow and pulled her sister into a brief hug. “Not like that silly. Makoto has nothing to do with this conversation, so get that out of that silly head of yours. I just meant that the both of you are very quiet, controlled people who don’t seem to be able to tell if someone’s interested in you. Maybe you should spend some time with her sometime.” That would be the last Junko planned to say on this matter. If she wanted a chance to have any kind of relationship with Mukuro, the two had to actually speak themselves. She had helped with Makoto, sure, but there’s a point at which her sister had to fend for herself.

Junko put down the eyeshadow and picked up a small tube of strawberry lip gloss. “If you think it’s a good idea, I guess I can try it Junko. But I doubt she’d want to spend time with me.” Junko applied the lip gloss and stood up. “There we go Muku, you look perfect.” We’ve still got ages left, so just stay here for the moment until we go.” Junko headed off into the bathroom, leaving Mukuro alone for a while. She looked around for something to occupy her time, and noticed the underwear that Junko had thrown at her lying on the floor. Her neck flushed slightly as she looked at them, remembering Junko’s words, before wordlessly taking off her shirt and undergarments, and slipping the ones Junko gave her on. When Junko came out, she either did not notice they were missing, or pretended not to, both of which Mukuro was happy with. Junko spent the next 30 minutes running around picking outfits for herself, all of which were far more risque than anything Ikusaba would have dared wear anywhere, even just alone in her room. Occasionally, Junko threw a query over her shoulder, which was met with a short, one or two word answer. Eventually the pair of sisters were both ready, with about ten minutes to spare before leaving. Ikusaba stood up to leave, only for Enoshima to explain that she had to wear a blindfold, so the first time her and Naegi would see each other would be when they met up for lunch. Ikusaba knew from experience that everything had already been decided for her by her sister, and she quietly slipped the blindfold over her eyes, careful not to smudge her makeup, before allowing Junko to lead her away to where the others were.

Junko and Mukuro were the last there, although Mukuro only knew that they had arrived by the chattering voices, and Junko’s loud greeting to them all. “Sorry we’re late everyone, it took me forEVER to get Muku’s outfit ready. Isn’t that right Muku?” It was a blatant lie, and everyone in the room knew it, but Ikusaba simply nodded quietly, trying to get the attention off her. Junko led her over to someone, and she realised who it was when Junko let go of her, and she could only assume, based on the noises being made, hugged one of the occupants. “Oh wow Makoto you look amazing. Hmmm, maybe I should have kept you all for myself instead of setting you up with Muku. Oh well, I’m sure you two will be able to have plenty of fun together.” Junko leant over and whispered into Naegi’s ear, and, guessing by his stammering and general confusion, Mukuro could guess what her sister had said. _‘Damn that Junko. She knows what I’m wearing under this.’_ Junko grabbed Mukuro and led her over to Naegi, before proclaiming. “Look at him Muku, doesn’t he just look delicious?” She laughed at her own joke, before finally falling silent and letting everyone stare at Naegi and Ikusaba, who were staring around blankly, trying not to blush. It was Kuwata who broke the silence first. “Whoa, Naegi and Ikusaba are goin’ out together? I did not see that one coming.” The general sentiment of agreement from most of the classmates (a few obvious exceptions aside) was broken, of course, by Ishimaru, walking in from inspecting the bus. “Alright everyone, it appears as if everything is in perfect working order. Since I take it everyone is here, I will now lead you to the bus in a neat, orderly li-” he cut himself off as he noticed both Ikusaba and Naegi, or more accurately, the blindfolds they were wearing. “Naegi! Ikusaba! Those blindfolds do not fit in with any kind of standard school attire, and they are a danger to your health. Remove them at once.”

Junko rolled her eyes in annoyance. _‘Oh my God he’s at it again.’_ She turned to yell at him to shut up, only for Maizono and Oowada to come to everyone’s rescue. Oowada was the one who spoke up first. “Don’t worry about it bro, it’s just for the bus ride. These two ain’t allowed to see each other or somethin’.” Maizono quickly backed him up here. “Don’t worry Ishimaru, as soon as we get into town, we’ll get them away from each other and remove their blindfolds. It’s just so they don’t see each other before their date today. Like a bride and groom, y’know?” Both Naegi and Ikusaba burned bright red at this, and tried to speak up in protest, only to be ignored by the rest of the students laughing at their discomfort. Ishimaru stood for a few seconds, before nodding. “Very well then. As long as you and Enoshima take good care of them on the trip over, the blindfolds can stay.” Without waiting for a response, he strolled out the door confidently, leading the rest of his classmates onto the bus for their day out.

Once the bus had pulled away, one of the janitors, his face hidden beneath the wide-peaked hat of all Hope’s Peak support workers, pulled out his phone and sent a message. _‘All going as expected’_ the message said. _‘Proceed as planned.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See what I meant when I said lots of nothing. The next chapter's the same, but after that I do plan to try getting things rolling.


	5. Giant Cow Magnets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MORE NOTHING HAPPENS. Okay, in seriousness, they are now at the location where shit can finally begin to go down, so all I need to do is let it happen.

“So, where did you want to go first Sakura? The gym, then donuts, or donuts, then gym? Or wait, maybe we could go get donuts, then go to the gym, then get more donuts. How does that sound?” Asahina was throwing out question after question about donuts towards her much larger friend as 15 of Junko’s 16 classmates sat on the bus together, talking and laughing about their day off. The odd one out was Mondo Oowada, who elected to ride his motorcycle there instead. Next to her was Mukuro, who was sitting ramrod straight, her eyes still covered, not talking to anyone, Junko included. Enoshima looked at the two girls behind her, listening to Asahina’s donut-laden fantasies for a minute before speaking up. “You guys ever think of doing something other than eating and working out?” Sakura smiled softly before responding in her usual calm tone, with a bare hint of humour lining it. “Sometimes we drink tea as well. You should probably try joining us sometime Enoshima. It can be very relaxing.” Junko snorted at this. “Drinking tea can work fine for you two, but it’s too slow for me. Life’s too short to sit there drinking tea and not saying anything.” Sakura raised an eyebrow in response, but it was Asahina who spoke up in annoyance. “How would you know what it’s like, since you never actually join us? At least try it before you reject it like that. Besides,” here she calmed down, “sometimes it’s nice to take things slowly, y’know. I mean, have you never felt like just lying back in the water and staying there for days on end?”

Enoshima shook her head in response, and Sakura placed a quieting hand on her much shorter friends shoulder. “Aoi, not everyone will enjoy the things that we enjoy. There is nothing wrong in that, same as there is nothing wrong with us not enjoying what they enjoy.” Asahina looked away guiltily for a second, before apologising to Junko. “Sorry Enoshima, I didn’t mean to lose my temper at you. But you know, you should try just sitting down with a cup of tea sometime. You can’t just go through life without stopping to recharge occasionally. Believe me, I’ve tried.” She laughed a little as she finished this and smiled at Enoshima, who smiled back, before Sakura politely interjected. “Enoshima, if you do wish to try joining us for tea sometime, then you are more than welcome to do so. Just let us know before the day you wish to do so in future.” Enoshima burst out laughing at the unexpected joke from Sakura, before an idea sparked in her head. “Well, we do have time before Muku’s supposed to meet up with Makoto, so how about today? There’s no time like the present right?”

Sakura looked down at Asahina sitting next to her, raising an eyebrow. “It’s your decision Aoi. I’m content to go to the gym a little later if it means spending some more time with my friends.” Asahina looked at Enoshima for a second, before grinning widely. “Sure thing Enoshima. We got a whole day to work out later after all. That’s okay with you right Ikusaba?” Mukuro nodded and turned to speak to the others. “Tea does sound nice. Thank you for the offer.” Enoshima looked around the bus and beckoned towards Fujisaki and Kirigiri, who were at opposite ends. Fujisaki was sitting closer towards the front next to Ishimaru, who insisted on being at the front so he could see everyone without having to move around constantly. Kirigiri meanwhile, was at the back right corner, a few rows behind Asahina and Sakura. Fujisaki approached a little nervously, while Kirigiri walked up just as silently, but radiating calmness. Enoshima grabbed Fujisaki and pulled her down onto the seat in front, before asking them if they would like to join in on drinking tea with the girls. Kirigiri stood silently for a second or two, before nodding and walking back to her seat. Fujisaki, meanwhile, was a different case.

“S-sorry Enoshima, I made plans with Kiyotaka and Mondo for most of the day. I’d love to join you, I really would, but I already made plans with them. Sorry.” Fujisaki trailed off here, looking down nervously and running a hand through her hair. Enoshima smiled and grabbed Fujisaki, bringing them into a hug over the bench in front. “Aww, sweetie, don’t worry about it. If you made plans with your boyfriends it’s no problem if you wanna run out on us.” Fujisaki went bright red at this and began panicking more than normal. “Mondo and Taka aren’t m-my…” Enoshima cut her off and laughed. “Chihiro I’m just messin’ with ya. Lighten up a little girl.” Ikusaba interjected here, gently extricating Fujisaki from her sisters grip. “Ignore her Fujisaki. You don’t have to come if you already have plans. We can always invite you another time.” Fujisaki nodded, laughing gently as everyone else began to relax again after Junko’s latest outburst. Asahina leant forward and tapped Fujisaki’s shoulder. “What did you three have planned anyway?”

Fujisaki scratched the back of her head. “Well, Mondo had to see his gang about something first. Something about power struggles is what he told us, but when he gets here Kiyotaka and I are going to take him to the library. Taka insists we go there to make up some of the time he’s lost. Then I’m probably gonna stop by the computer store while the other two go off for a bit, and then we’re meeting up for lunch. I mean, I think, Kiyotaka did most of the organising, so we’ll see what happens.” Asahina nodded and smiled. “Sounds like a pretty fun day, although I don’t envy you, having to put up with those two loudmouths.” She nodded towards Ishimaru, and Fujisaki shook her head. “They aren’t so bad. Mondo’s actually a sweetheart when you get to know him enough.” Fujisaki paused here and laughed softly. “Please don’t tell him I said that. He may not appreciate me tarnishing his image.” The rest of the girls, except Ikusaba laughed at this, and turned to face Maizono. “ You think Maizono and Fukawa would wanna join us?” Asahina asked Enoshima, who laughed harder. “Fukawa? Not likely. She’ll probably be at the library, stalking Togami, or both. As for Sayaka, she’s going to spend time with Naegi in the morning, so that’s a no.” None of them considered asking Celestia, knowing she would be spending her day either gambling or with Yamada.

Over on the other side meanwhile, Maizono was sitting next to Naegi, who was surrounded by Hagakure, Yamada and Kuwata, and the 5 of them were deep in their own discussion. “I’m telling ya’ Naegi, I got bad readings for today. I’m 100% sure of it.” Naegi nodded politely, not really taking Hagakure seriously, while Kuwata just snorted in derision. “Dude, come on, it’s a date. What’re these ‘bad readings’ that you’re seein’?” Hagakure pulled a crystal ball out from under his jacket and started waving his left hand over it. “I’m seeing hostile forces, evil intentions and darkly lit rooms. There’s only one conclusion. Aliens, man. Aliens are…” 

“Coming to get us all. Yeah, we know dude. Everything’s aliens with you. What is even up with that? You’re a fortune teller, what’s with all the aliens crap?”

Hagakure bristled. “Aliens are real man, I’m telling you. I saw them once. It was late at night, after I visited a local burger shop.” Here, Naegi politely intervened. “Umm, Hagakure. You’ve told us this story before. We’ve heard it so often we could probably all recite it to you.” Hagakure shrank a little, sitting back in his chair silently. The group of 5 all looked silently at each other for a little bit, before Yamada broke the silence. “ Why cows?” Everyone looked at him in confusion, and he elaborated. “Why are aliens so fixated on cows in particular? The number of video games I’ve played that feature aliens abducting cows is just ridiculous.” Hagakure nodded sagely at this, causing Kuwata to groan, and Maizono to smile in expectation. Hagakures theories were always good for a laugh.

“An excellent question Yamada, and it dates back to the days when cows ruled the Earth. You see, once upon a time cows were the dominant lifeform on this planet, but that all changed when aliens first visited Earth. They built a giant cow magnet under the pyramids and used it to steal all of Earth’s cattle, because everyone knows Earth’s cattle give the best beef in the universe.” Maizono burst out laughing, and even Naegi couldn’t help but let loose a small chuckle. Kuwata leant over the two and stared directly at Hagakure. “Okay then genius, tell me this. If aliens stole all the cattle that exist. Why do we still have cows?”

Hagakure scratched his head for a second before snapping his fingers. “Because, the creatures we know as cows, are aliens also. Whenever aliens steal our cattle from us, they swap them with an inferior product that looks identical.” Kuwata pressed a hand against his face and sighed. “Shit man, you actually believe that too. That’s the worst part.” Hagakure crossed his arms angrily, before turning to Naegi, looking for a way to change the subject. “So, Naegi, what’re you gonna be doing with Ikusaba when you meet up with her?” Kuwata’s ears perked up at the mention of dating and he smiled.” Alright Naegi, I’m about to drop some knowledge on ya bro, so listen to the master of seduction.” Maizono laughed harder at this, and Kuwata looked at her puzzled. “Why the hell are you laughin’ at me?”

Maizono held up a hand in apology and waited for the laughter to subside. “Sorry Kuwata, but you’re not exactly a ladies man. And even then, I doubt you’d have any idea how to romance a woman like Ikusaba.” Leon rubbed the back of his head awkwardly, before crossing his arms. “Aight then, let’s see you do better. How would you get with a chick like that?”

Before Maizono could answer, Yamada cleared his throat to gain everyone’s attention, causing a small eyeroll from Kuwata. “Well, Miss Ikusaba easily fits under the mould of the ‘strong, silent’ type. In that regard Mr Naegi has an advantage that few other men in this school can lay claim to. What he needs to do is play on the fact that opposites attract. Whereas Miss Ikusaba is quiet and reserved, he is much more free in expressing his emotions towards people, which makes it easier for the silent one to express emotions. If you need a template,” he said, looking over at Asahina and Oogami, deep in discussion with the other girls, “look no further than those two. Miss Asahina is Mr Naegi in this situation, while Miss Oogami would be Mukuro Ikusaba. The strong, silent one takes the opportunities presented by the louder, emotional one to interact with others, while the expressive half of the duo has somebody to restrain them if they become too exuberant.”

Everyone was staring open mouthed at Yamada as he spoke, none more so than Kuwata, who made a mental note to go to Yamada for advice in the future. “So, in conclusion Mr. Naegi, there isn’t really a lot you need to do. You balance out Miss Ikusaba fairly well, and she clearly enjoys your company. All you need to do now is trigger a few flags when you spend time with her, and you should be well on your way to seeing her h-scene.”

 _‘And the dumbass trips at home plate’_ Leon thought to himself as Maizono slapped him around the head and called him gross. Naegi went bright red at the mention of ‘H-scenes’ and he looked away from everyone so no one could see. Leon tapped him on the shoulder and while Maizono was busy having a go at Yamada, whispered into his ear. “For real though Naegi, up to the last sentence, Yamada’s pretty much spot on. She clearly digs you, so go for it, and just remember to always be packin’ protection.” Maizono sadly caught this last sentence, and she began yelling at him too, before picking Naegi up and dragging him away. “C’mon Makoto, we don’t need these morons poisoning your ears like this just before your date.” Naegi could do little but wave goodbye in the direction he thought his friends were in as Maizono carried him over to where the girls were.

The two sat in silence for the next few minutes until the bus finally pulled into town, and Naegi found himself being carefully carried off it by Maizono. Once they reached the solid ground they all walked over to one of the less crowded areas and began to split off. Fujisaki sat down in the shade, with Ishimaru standing upright with his chest puffed out as they waited for Oowada to show up. Naegi heard Oogami offer to wait with them until he did so, but was politely turned down, followed by a number of footsteps as a large group went off together, with Enoshima telling Kuwata to meet her here at 12, before he left, presumably with Hagakure, the two bickering about aliens the whole time. Celestia was dragged away by Yamada towards one of the shops, while Fukawa and Togami had disappeared the moment they got off the bus. With Ikusaba well out of sight, Maizono removed his blindfold, and he blinked, adjusting to the bright sunshine in front of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS: sorry for the delay, Google Drive still doesn't work so I had to end up backing this up from a different web browser. I'm glad I did too, I did not want to lose Hagakure's speech about cows.


End file.
